The present invention relates generally to a device that is used to take up slack, or shorten, a length of belt webbing. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices suitable for taking up slack, or shortening, a seat belt webbing in a vehicle. The device is particularly suitable for the removal of slack from a seat belt webbing used to retain a baby seat in place on a supporting vehicle seat.
In the prior art, lengths of belt material or webbing are commonly used to retain a structure in place. For example, belts are frequently used to retain stacked articles in place on a pallet. Belts are also provided on the seats of vehicles to secure a seated occupant in place for safety purposes. In connection with the present invention, existing seat belts in vehicles are often used to secure a baby seat to the supporting vehicle seat. Typically, the seat belt is passed through an opening in the baby seat and secured with the end buckle in a normal manner. When securing a baby seat in a vehicle, especially for use with a small infant, it is critical that the baby seat be securely and snugly positioned on the seat, and it is further critical that the back support of the seat be oriented at desired angle. Proper positioning of the seat will more effectively distribute the baby's weight, and better support an infant's neck in an impact. While the existing seat belt is effective for retaining an adult passenger in place on the seat, when the belt is used with a baby seat, it often has unwanted slack which decreases the effectiveness of the belt's ability to secure and retain the baby seat in its proper position and orientation on the seat.
To address the inherent problem of slack in retaining belts, there have been many attempts in the prior art to reduce or eliminate such slack. For example, shortening devices including ratcheted spindles have been available in the prior art. The belt webbing is typically routed around the spindle and then wound about the spindle with the assistance of the ratchet. The ratchet provides leverage and locking to enable the belt to be tightened and released as desired. Also, spring clips have been provided to grip excess portions of the belt to thereby shorten the belt. However, these prior art devices suffer from many disadvantages which makes them undesirable to use. For example, the prior art shortening devices commonly require that a free end of the belt be routed through the shortening device to enable winding of the belt by the device to effectuate shortening. This is not particularly advantageous in a vehicle seat belt because a vehicle seat belt includes a large buckle on the end. To be routed through the interior of a shortening device, the device would have to have a rather large housing and would have to accommodate the large buckle and still be able to grasp the thin belt. Other devices permanently incorporate the ratchet take-up mechanism directly on the belt itself. Permanently mounted shortening devices such as these are commonly used on special belt systems for retaining articles on a pallet. As can be understood, a permanently mounted shortening device is not needed for vehicle owners who do not have small children or who have grown children. The provision of such devices as a standard vehicle option would be both costly and unnecessary.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a compact, inexpensive and removable belt shortening device that is well suited for shortening vehicle seat belts. There is a particular demand for such a belt shortening device that can be easily fitted to an existing seat belt webbing without disengaging the existing belt connection.
In this regard, the present invention preserves the advantages of prior art belt shortening devices while, in addition, overcoming many disadvantages of such currently available devices and providing the necessary features not found in currently available devices. As indicated above, the belt shortening device of the present invention is intended for use with a vehicle seat belt that is used to secure a baby seat within a vehicle. The present belt shortening device is particularly constructed and arranged so that it can be easily mounted to an existing vehicle seat belt without detaching the belt from its existing connection. More specifically, the belt shortening device includes a flat rectangular housing having spaced transverse slots extending across the top wall. The device further includes first and second take up arms slidably mounted within the housing. The take up arms each consist of a body portion having inner and outer ends and an elongated rack member having a first end pivotably mounted to the inner end of the body portion. The outer end of the body portion includes a transverse slot for receiving a seat belt therein. The respective rack members extend longitudinally in opposing directions within the housing. The take up arms are movable within the housing between an extended position wherein the outer ends of the take up arms extend outside of the housing through the slots in the top wall and a withdrawn position wherein the outer ends of the take up arms are withdrawn inside the housing. Movement of the racks is controlled by a pinion gear mounted on a rotatable shaft that extends transversely through the interior or the housing, The shaft has an end portion that extends out of the housing, the end portion of the shaft having a handle mounted thereon to facilitate rotation of the shaft and pinion gear and linear movement of the rack members within the housing. A locking ratchet pawl releasably engages the rack members for selectively locking the rack members in a fixed position. The ratchet pawl is selectively movable between the engaged position and a release position to release the belt when desired.
In use, the take up arms are moved to the extended position and the seat belt is transversely received within the slots of the take up arms outside the housing. Thereafter the shaft is rotatable relative to housing to slidably move the rack members within the housing and withdraw the body portions of the take up arms into the housing to take up excess slack in the belt. The ratchet pawl holds the rack members in place to prevent inadvertent loosening of the belt. When it is desired to release the belt shortening device, the pawl is moved to the release position and the rack members are free to move back to their extended positions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a belt shortening device that can remove unwanted slack in a vehicle seat belt that it used to secure a baby seat in a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt shortening device that can be easily fitted to an existing seat belt webbing without disengaging the existing belt connection.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a belt shortening device that is easily mounted over the side edge of the belt.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a belt shortening device including a rack and pinion tightening mechanism to draw slack portions of the belt into a housing.
It is still another object to provide a belt shortening device that does not require any additional webbing or additional buckles.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.